nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja/I Guess This Is Goodbye (is that a song? I think it's a song.)
First Time I Left Was A Lie... Where Have You Been? I'm disappointed by the lack of this question on my talk page. But I'll answer anyway, knowing assuming that it is the number one question on everyone's mind. Long story short: I got caught. I lied, it's not actually a long story, but I could probably make a detailed list of ways this could have been avoided, and that would make it appear as a long story. But instead of beating myself up for what happened in the past - I've done it enough already in my head - I'm going to try to focus on the good that can come from this. Where Did Your Skype/Wattpad Go? My mum read my private messages on Wattpad: She made me delete it, and the worst part is I didn't save my stories to my computer. I deleted the majority of my Skype contacts - anyone I haven't met in person. I haven't been on in a week (up until right now), since I'm sort of on strike. Strike being no computer except when I'm doing my online school course. About Skype: Don't try to add me, I really don't want to lose that and my Facebook. How Will You Survive Without Us? I'm sure I'll make out alright. I admit, I've been leaning heavily on my music (figuratively speaking, of course), and music is difficult to get when you have very few CDs, and the laptop isn't allowed in your room. I've got plans to make a ton of CDs, just so I can survive the month. For those who care, I've got Fall Out Boy, AWOLNATION, a sh!tload of Evanescence, Zac Brown Band (country, b!tchesss) and a list of Hollywood Undead songs to put on disc. Any other ideas? My survival depends on it. But back on topic, I've finally found some people who notice me, so at the moment, my greatest concern is the weed half of them smoke, but I'm no longer dying with no friends. By the way, does anyone no how to talk friends out of drugs? Creepy Avvie Month A while ago, I sneaked on and changed my avvie. We were doing creepy avvie month/week, right? Plus, Dawbs wanted a favourite band thing, so I went for both: Hollywood Undead, with their creepy masks. They aren't actually my favourite band, but they're pretty damn close. If I wanted seriously scary, I'd go for Slipknot, but they're nowhere near my favourite - I'm not a huge fan of all that yelling, nor the anti-Christ themes. Hollywood Undead don't like religion, and they make that clear, but I have to say, I totally agree with their reasons for dislike... Oh, and if you didn't know, they sing all the songs I stole lyrics from to add to this blog. Will You Ever Return? I could never leave you permanently. I won't be on chat for quite a while, but once this all blows over, I might sneak on once a month. And if anyone wants to contact me in three years, add Crane or Tangle or Strikeh on Facebook, because I'll be adding them the moment I turn 18. If anyone wants to contact me before then, they can email nightclanroleplaying(at)gmail.com, but be warned, you'll be giving away your own email... A Few Last Words That I Need To Get Off My Chest First off, I want to get something about my religion off my chest: I've no idea what I am. I only know for sure that I could never survive as an atheist or an agnostic. And I am an omnist, I just need a religion to worship as that doesn't deny gay rights as well as lets me choose my own fate (my biggest problem with Christianity, and the reason HU gives for their atheism). Second, I'm as confused about my sexuality as I am about my religion. I only know for sure that I've had way too many crushes on guys to be a lesbian. And I feel like I need to see who my true friends are here, by getting off my chest stating that in grade 8, I had a huge crush on this girl in my class... And to my surprise, we actually ended up being really good friends. She dyed her hair bright colours, and she had all these plans for lip piercings and nose piercings. She had a sort of punk style, but she wasn't into the drugs that the punk kids at my current school are into. One time, we had a substitute, whose name was Ms Leemon or something like that, and she kept running up to the board and changing it to "Lemon", which got her in a bit of trouble... good times, good times. Third: Homophobia is gay. That quote is beautiful. And true. Homophobia is gay, guys, you know it is. Lastly, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! --'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 00:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I Got Caught... Again... New Record: Twice in 3 Months So this time... I'm actually leaving. For at least six months. I've made a few enemies in my time here, but I've also made some amazing friends that I will never ever forget. Like I said before, the moment I can, I will find whoever I can on Facebook, and a few of you I hope to meet in person someday, hopefully soon. My characters need to be given out with this blog, so, here goes a terribly hard decision: Larkpaw is a sweet, romantic little gal. Problem: She's dead, and idek how to roleplay dead cats. If she were still alive, I'd assign her to Crane, but she's not, so if you want her, Crane, take her, otherwise put her up for adoption. Ambersky, formerly Nighty's, should go to a senior user, and I think Jet could take her on, if she wants. Hazelclaw is insanely hard to give up. She was going to fall in love with a rogue, cause trouble within the clan. She should go to. I want her to go to Firey, my beloved wifey. Owlshade is probably my favourite character, and he is amazing with Shadowwind<3 He shall go to Rainy, simply because I've never had a better friend, nor have I ever had a better character (yes, poetic, hurrah) Ghost is also one of my favourites (so hard to choose between her, Owlshade and Hazelclaw), despite not being roleplayed much - she's a fairly new character. I'd like to give her to Tangle, should he accept xD Moosekit - I'm running low on friends to give characters to, and I think if Misty wants my Canadian kitty (her warrior name MUST be Moosejaw, it's a Canadian city), then Misty shall have her. Now, look, I haven't changed my siggie since before the last time I left: Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts